Mixed Feelings
by Fireyangel
Summary: Guess who chooses who in a story of mixed feelings. Please R/R


Sorry

A/N: Konichiwa. Okay in this story it might first seem like Taichi and Mimi are going go togther. I had to make a small twist to it. But this is either a Taiora, a Tai/Mimi, and a Mimato I'm just not telling. I also made up that Hikari and Takuru are ingaged because well I felt like it. Joe is going to seem different in this story because I wanted him to. He should also seem much hotter too. Izzy in this story already has a girl friend her name is Lori(Lo-ry). Oh yeah and this story takes place when Taichi is 17 and you should know the rest right? If you are confused e-mail me at [][1]fireycherry@tokyopop.com and my screen name is FireyCherry.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Mixed Feelings  
By: Fireyangel

{*Sora*}

Oh I can't wait for Matt and my date tonight. But why do I feel so guilty about this? I love Matt and Matt loves me so there should be no reason for this. Oh well I better start getting ready.

[Phone rings] I better get that it's probably Yamato, "Hello?"

"Hi Sora" oh it's Mimi.

"Hey Meems long time no talk."

"Yeah but I have to ask you something."

"Sure go ahead."

"Do you know why Yamato never calls to me anymore? I mean... well I don't know."

"No I don't know why. Would you like me to ask him in our date tonight?"

"You mean your going out with him?"

"Yeah Yamato is my boyfreind."

"Ohh I have to go." [Mimi hangs up]She seems so upset. Why did she hang up on me? What did I say? Well I better get going he's picking me up soon.

[Some one knocks on door] "Come in" I replied. Then my mom entered.

"Sora Yamato's here."

"Already?"

"Yes. Sora I have to ask you something."

"Sure go ahead."

"Well I was just wondering why you sudenly like Yamato? You never seemed intrested in boys before."

"I don't know. Well I better go now. Bye Mom." Why is my mom so worried? I'm with my love Yamato.

{*Taichi*}

[Phone rings] "Taichi it's for you!" Hikari informed me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tai it's me Mimi!"

"Hey Meems why dya' called?"

"Well I'm just plain upset and I need to confide in someone."

"Why didn't you call Yamato instead?"

"I don't want to. And anyway it's about him."

"Well go ahead then."

"I can't stand to ever talk to Yamato or Sora again!"

"Why I thought you were really good friends with them?"

"You mean your not bothered with the reason that they're going out. I mean all of us except Yamato and Sora new you had a total crush on her."

"What do you think? I'm still avoiding them."

"I might do the same."

"I still don't get it I thought Matt liked you. When we were younger everytime we talked he would always say something about you."

"I thought he liked me to. And I still like him. But it seems like he has moved on."

"Don't worry meems. Everything will be Okay."

"I was going to tell this to Sora but I now I just feel like telling you instead."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I am going back there for the summer vacation meaning July and August. I wanted to be with Matt the whole time but that seemed to have changed. Tai will you pick me up from the airport tomorrow. I'm leaving in a hour or so I and I need someone to pick me up and drop me at my aunts house."

"Sure what time should I pick you up?" 

"I guess around 6 your time."

"Sure is it okay if I bring Hikari and Takuru along? I know they'd love to see you."

"Sure. oh and Tai please don't tell Matt or Sora that I 'm coming."

"Fine. Bye Mimi."

{*Airport Next Day*}{*Mimi*}

I'm hope Taichi will be on time. I can't wait to see Hikari and Takuru. "Hey Meem's over here" I think that was Tai. I turned around to confirm it and I was right."Hey Tai" I also saw that Hikari and Takuru wasn't with him."Where are the other two?"

"Oh they're making out in the car. There ingaged now you know."

"Really since when?"

"About 2 years ago. They don't plan to get married until they're done in collage."

"Ohh. Tai is it okay if I spend my vacation at your place. My aunt called me after I called you saying that she has a busniss trip to attend."

"Sure I guess. I have to make it sure with my parents first."

"Thanks Tai."

"No prob Meems."

I hope his parents say yes or else I have to ask someone else. Why do I feel so confortable around Tai? Oh well I better get going.

{*Kamiya Residents*}

"Hey Meems do you want to go shopping with Sora and I tomorrrow?" Hikari asked me. I sarted to cry. I never wanted to hear the names Sora or Yamato again.

"Hikari please don't mention Yamato or Sora in front of Mimi for the time being." I'm glad Tai cares for me. Right now he's the only person I could trust.

"Why?"

"Please Kari?"

"Alright. I'm going to Takuru's place. Ja ne" Thanks Hikari for understanding. She quickly raced out the door.

A few minutes later Tai asked me, "Hey Mimi you want to come with me to Joes place?"

"Is he the only one there?"

"No Izzy and his girlfriend are going to be there and TK and Kari are going there later. Matt and Sora have another date tonight so they won't come."

"Oh okay." I guess I should go out I mean I have to get out of here eventualy.

{*Joe's Place*}

Tai knocked on the door. Joe opened the door "Hey Tai hey Meems." He said giving me a kiss on my cheack and part of my lips.

"Hi Joe." Wow Joe looks so hunky now. Wait where are his glasses? "Hey Joe I thought you had glasses."

"Oh those I have contacts now."

"Ohhhh"

"Hey Meems when did you come back?"

"I got back earlier. I'm staying for the vacation."

"Cool. Wanna meet Izzy and Lori?"

"Sure." I said with a big smile on my face. I wonder what she's like.

"Hey Izzy, Lori Taichi's here and he brought a date."

Izzy and Lori soon came running toward us. "Hey Mimi nice seeing you again." He said giving me a peck on the cheack. "Wassup?"

"Hey Izzy nothing new. What's new with you?"

"Nothing if you don't mind I'm going back in to the room with Lori." He said pulling Lori with him back to the room.

The party came and went. It was fun I got to meet Lori, she was really nice. I didn't even think of Matt or Sora. It was really nice. When we got back home Tai imnediatly asked me a question.

"Mimi are you still thinking about them?"

"Yeah. I just can't get it off my head."

"Tomorrow night you wanna come with me to Izzy's place to learn somethings about computers? Toget your mind off of things."

"Sure."

"Or would you rather go somewhere like the new park. I could give you a tour of the place."

"Sure, are you asking me out on a date or something?"

"I'm not sure to tell the truth."

"Well if it was I'd be glad to."

"Cool. It might get my mind off those two too."

{*Next night*}{*Sora*}

Why do I still have that phone call in my head. She called my three nights ago. [Phone rings] I guess I should pick that up. "Hello?"

"Hey Sora"

"Hey Yamato why'd ya' called?"

"Do you know why Taichi didn't come to soccor. C'mon Taichi never did that before. He loves soccor. And he wasn't sick this morning."

"I don't know. I noticed he was writing something about going to the park tonight though."

"Really?"

"Yeah I then decided to go to the park myself and see what that was about."

"Good tell me what happens tomorrow at homeroom. Kay?"

"Sure bye."

"Bye"

I wonder what's up with the park and Tai? Well I better get going.

When I got to the park I looked everywhere for Taichi. That's until I saw him. I wonder why he is waiting outside that store. Soon a girl came out of the store she looks so familiar. She walked toward Tai and Tai walked toward her. Taichi and the girl put her arms around each other and kissed. What they KISSED. Am I losing it. I mean is that really Tai. Are they really kissing. I mean with my man. Oh my goodness did I just say that I like Taichi. No I already have a boyfriend. But still KISSING. They probably just met or something. I just can't stand this. I sarted to cry and run home.

{*The next day at Homeroom*}

"Yamato I have to talk to you. NOW"

"Yeah so what happened last night?"

"I saw him."

"Yeah so what was he doing?"

"He was making out with a girl in public."

"He was with who?"

"I don't know but she looked familiar."

"Are you sure it was Tai?"

"Yeah!"

"I can't believe this I mean WE never did that before. And Tai just doing that with a girl out of the blue. I 'm going to ask him who is this girl."

"Wait don't if you ask him then he'll know that we were spying on him."

"YOU were spying on him not me. Plus I'll just tell him that we saw him when we were on a date or something." 

"Oh fine, any way I wanna know myself."

"Agree."

We both walked towards Taichi to ask him a question, "Hey Taichi" Matt started.

"Hey Yamato."

"I have to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Well when Sora and I went out last night we saw you and a girl. Now my question is who is this girl?"

"Just a girl I met."

"When?"

"A couple of years ago?"

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking me thesse questions anyhow?"

"Just wondering." Soon Homeroom ended and 1, 2 ,3 period ended and Lunch began.

{*Lunch room*}

We began lunch as the usual. Taichi would sit down and eat. Yamato would try to kiss me. Izzy is already making out with Lori. It seems so normal. That was until a girl came. She tapped on Taich's sholder. When I saw her I recognized that she was the same girl I saw with him. I whispered something in Yamato's ear, "Yamato that's the girl Tai was with last night."

Lori then said something that was so surprising, "Hey Mimi why are you here?" Wait did she just say Mimi. Now I know I'm losing it.

"Oh hi Lori. Just wanted to talk to Taichi." Mimi then walked over Tai and kissed him on his lips for a long time. I felt like I was stabbed in the heart.

The rest of the day went real quickly.

{*Yamato*}

I still can't believe what happened in lunch. I mean was that really Mimi? And did she actually kiss Taichi on the lips. I have to talk to T.K. about all this. I then walked toward Mom's apartment.

"Hey Bro what's up?" He opened up.

I walked in and said "Hey TK is Mimi really in town?"

"Yeah she's staying for two months. Didn't Tai tell you? I mean he's the one who picked her up."

"She never called to tell me."

"I don't know why she didn't. I think she only told Tai that."

"Is Tai and Mimi going out?"

"I don't know Hikari told me that they weren't and the only rason they are going out on nights was to get you and Sora out of their minds. I mean didn't you know that Taichi had a big crush on Sora, and that Mimi had a crush on you."

"No" I said embarrased. But I know I still have feelings for her. And I know that I got hurt when she kissed Taichi on the lips. "But I still can't believe that she came in lunch and kissed him on his lips for a while"

"Wow she really did that?"

"Yeah. When did she come back to town?"

"She came back a few days ago and she's staying for July and August."

"Did you notice anything different about her?"

"Yeah, when she came from the airport she was really deppresed."

"About what?"

"What do you think the reason is? You and Sora are going out."

"I guess her solution was to hook up with Tai."

"I don't think so. You know what I think I'll read her little book."

"Don't know, don't care. Hey you want something to eat?"

"Yeah sure." TK then left for the kitchen. While I rumaged thru my book bag to find the book Mimi left at the table. Atlast I found the book. It was small and pink with blue stars on the front. I looked for the page dated three days ago. I started reading it...

Dear Journal,  
I just arrived at Japan. I'm not that deppressed now though. Taichi is trying any way he can to cheer me up. He is such a good friend. I think I got over the fact that Sora and Yamato are together. I think I moved on. But I'm still heart broken about it. It would certainly explain why he hasn't called me in a long time. I miss those phone calls. Well who cares now. Taichi asked me to the park for tomorrow night. He said it won't be a date just two friends trying to get over something. But you know what? I hope it really is a date. I wonder why I feel so calm and happy around him. I hope Taichi asks me to be his girl friend...

I stoped reading there. I started to burst out in tears. I couldn't believe what she said. She wants to be Taichi's girl friend. That can't happen not with my girl. Wait did I just say I want to be Mimi's boyfriend. Can't be I'm with Sora now. Soon TK came back with some noodles.

"Hey Matt what's wrong."

"Nothing I'm going to go home."

"But Mom said your staying for two weeks here while dad goes on a busniss trip. REMEMBER!?!"

"Oh yeah."

"Now seriously what's wrong?"

"Well I found out thet Mimi likes Taichi not me. And that she wants him to be her boyfriend."

"So. I thought you had Sora?"

"I do. I'm going to go for a walk." I said leaving to go outside.

I walked and walk until I reached the movies. Over there I also saw Sora. I called out to her, "Hey Sora want to watch a movie?"

"Sure" she replied running toward me.

After we bought the tickets and everything else like the candy and drinks we went into the theater. We watched 28 Days it was so Sweet and touching. The Movie really did pass some time. After the movie Sora and I decided to have dinner at Lori's apartment with Izzy and Lori.

"Hey Izzy."

"Hey Matt, Sora your right in time for dinner."

"Great 'cause I'm starved."

"But first we have to wait for Taichi and Mimi. Oh wait her they come."

"Hey guys" Mimi said running towards us.

"Hey Meems wasup?"

"Guys Taichi and I decided to get married."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Taichi is my new Fianc`e."

"Yeah I popped the question earlier in our date." Taichi butted in.

"Whered dya' go?" Sora asked.

"We went to the park." Taichi informed us.

"Oh." I could tell Sora was upset. I can't believe Taichi just did that. She was only in town for only 3 days so far. And..and they got engaged ALREADY?

"We're planning to get married next month" Mimi informed.

"So quickly?" Sora asked.

"Yeah" Mimi replied. "Sora I want to know if you could be my maid of honor? I would really be honored."

"Umm... Of course"

"Thanks."

"Matt will you be my best man?" Taichi asked me.

"Sure" Why not I mean you have a good time with your soon-to-be-wife. I'll get Sora and You'll get Mimi. I guess what happens happens. You have won and went to Mimi first. But I have won with Sora. But why do I feel so upset?

"Thanks Man."

"Where do you plan to have it?" Lori butted in.

"We are suggesting at my house or mansion. In the US. We are leaving for the US tomorow." Mimi stated.

"So soon?"

"We have to if we want to make the wedding next month."

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"Well because we're deeply in love. It just seems like destiny. Plus I just want to." 

"Well then lets have a congradulations party tonight. And I promice I won't be making out with Izzy all night this time." 

"Agreed if we could have it at Taichi's apartment. We want to tell his parents."

"Agreed" We all said. I guess I should be happy.

{*Mimi*}

I can't believe it I'm engaged. And to the one I love with no regrets. Oh my goodness. I just can't believe this. And I'm finally over Yamato I now acept that he is with Sora. I'm so full hearted and sincere on marrying Taich my now going to be Mimi Kamiya. I just hope Yamato and Sora will accept it. For some strange reason I don't think they like our engagement. 

"Hey Mimi can we talk?"

"Sure Yamato what do you want to talk about?"

"Mimi why do you all of the sudden like I mean love Taichi?"

"There is just something about him. He just seem so soulmate like. There was a feeling I never had with any other boy. I never even had this feeling with you."

"Oh."

"That's why I could just kiss him with only one date. I'm sorry Yamato. I just wish the best for you and Sora. I know Sora would love to get married to a person like you. And I know It seems like you want me. But I know you really want Sora and the reason you want to be with me is just an old feeling of being sorry for yourself. Trust me Yamato you will figure it out sooner or later." I said that with sincerity. He soon began to cry. I wiped the tears away and Kissed his forehead. After that I went back to the party. I directly went to kiss Taichi on his lips. When I left I think I heard Yamato say, "I love you." I knew what was really happening. I just felt like asking him why but I knew that he will figure it out soon. 

{*Taichi*}

"Taichi can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Sora what is it?"

"I can't ask you here. Lets go to the kitchen."

"Fine." I followed a worried Sora into the kitchen.

"Taichi can you please tell me why you got engaged in a snap? You never even told me how you felt about me. I knew you liked me but you never told me that. But you have the guts to get engaged with a girl you only had two dates with? What is this? I did like you I still do but you just did this it just hurts. Taichi Kamiya why?"

"Sora I'm sorry if it hurted you. I poped the question to her because I love her with all my heart and more. There was something there I never felt with you. Please understand. I asked her with sincerity and heart. I some how love her more than anyone in this world. Even more than you. Please understand."

"I'll try but I can't. How? Understand What? Help me?"

"Please try. Look in to your heart and you'll find the answer."

"I'll try."

"Thank you Sora." I kissed her left cheack and left. I didn't want to hurt her. She was my first crush. I still love her.

When I got out I think it was time to tell my parents. Mostly as they're coming home soon. I told everyone, "Hey gang I think I'm going to tell my parents now and I think..." Sudenly the door opened.

"We're home. Hi kids." My mom and dad welcomed.

"Hi mom I have news to tell you."

"Really what?"

"I would like to tell you that Mimi is my new fianc`e."My moy was so surprised that she fainted.

"That's great son." my dad congradulated.

My mom got up and asked Mimi, "Mimi can I make your wedding dress."

"Sure. Can I help though?" Mimi replied.

"Ofcourse. Oh my goodness my little baby is getting married."

"Congradulations. We're your new inlaws." My dad said.

"Thank you all I need to do is tell my parents."

"Would you like to go back home to tell them?"

"Yes Taichi and I are leaving tomorrow morning."

"Well then you two better start packing."

"We're finished than."

"Well then get a good night sleep."

"But first lets have this party."

{*Next Day @ Gaurdia AirPort in NY*}{*Mimi*}

"Mommy." I called out to my mom.

"Mimi." My mom replied.

"Mom I have to tell you something."

"Sure what is it."

"Well you know why Taichi came with me?"

"I thought it was to come visit us."

"Well yeah and.." I held my hand in front of her face. 

"You mean you're getting married."

"Yup. And it's to the man I love Taichi Kamiya."

{*Sora*}

One month just came and go. Taichi is now married to Mimi. I'm still figuring out what he meant. I'm still wondering. Yamato and I are going to get married next month. I can't wait and in 9 months I'm going to give birth. I think I have gotton over Taichi. Maybe Taichi was asking me to understand love. I don't feel guilty of going on a date with Yamato anymore because I know he's happy. I just care for Taichi because he's like my older brother. But I still love him.

A/N: Soooooooo? what do you think? I finished the part about a week ago I feel like making it a chapter book. I really want to know what you guys think. This is only Chapter One there is a chapter two. So please R/R. Ja ne

   [1]: mailto:fireycherry@tokyopop.com



End file.
